Alfred and Ivan's First Potion
by Easily Distracted0720
Summary: Bored and missing a certain island nation, Alfred convinced Ivan to rummage around Arthur's basement with him when they found a particularly interesting potion. Skeptical, they decide to test it and was more than satisfied with the results. RussiaXUSXUK


**Summary:** Bored and missing a certain island nation, Alfred convinced Ivan to rummage around Arthur's basement with him when they found a particularly interesting potion. Skeptical, they decide to test it and was more than satisfied with the results.

**Rating:** M

**Characters/Pairings** (in this case, threesome): Ivan, Alfred, Arthur

**Warnings:**Yaoi (duh!), implied sex, potion taken from Wicca, no set time frame and no relevant historical background, whatsoever, just pure indulgence on my part :D Oh, and Ivan might be out of character. Seriously, would you still stay insanely sadistic and whatnot when you have Alfred and Arthur loving you?

**Author's Note:**My first threesome, EVER! Be gentle, guys, and give me feedback! The potion I used were based on the book "Magick Potions" by Ms. Gerina Dunwich. I'm sorry if this offends true practitioners of the craft. Just leave me a comment and I'll take the parts out, if you wish. If you'd like to correct me, please do so.

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia does not belong to me and so does the potions in this story. (refer to AN)

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Alfred and Ivan sat on the sleek, black leather couch in England's entertainment room, thoroughly wrapped in their own separate worlds as they waited for the island nation to finish herb gathering within the maze outside his house. They had been left to their own devices since the eldest blonde rose from sleep a little after sunrise, America settling for playing his video games while Russia entertained himself with the James Bond series he had found in the drawing room downstairs. Violet eyes scanned the book he held with one hand while he kept an arm around the American who was mashing the buttons on his controller with so much force it was bound to break. He paused in his reading to look out the window, the sunlight bright and bathing the outside in golden light. It was already afternoon and there was still no sign of their lover.

The American was playing another one of Japan's video games, muttering curses and all sorts of profanity that would've made England proud, while the Russian quietly read his book, thankful that America had, at least, not forgotten his headphones this time. He could handle a flailing, fidgeting Alfred. It only took an arm around the sunny-blonde's waist to keep him close and still- they were nearly equal in strength, after all- but the infernal racket of gunfire and all sorts of noise got on everybody's nerves. If America had wanted to bleed through his ears, he should do it alone and not drag others with him.

Ivan was already on the part of the Russian spy, a lovely woman, according to the book, and this Bond character was just about to seduce her when Alfred groaned and tossed the controller of his Xbox carelessly after clearing another level. He tore his headphones from his ears and huffed loudly, grabbing the remote and turning the flat screen tv off. The Russian studied the frown across the usually grinning face and shook his head, returning to his book.

"I could be wrong", Ivan started with a light chuckle, gloved fingers turning a page almost gently, "but shouldn't you be happy you finished another level?"

America huffed again, locking bright, blue orbs with deep violet. "I'm bored and I wanna do something else. Something that we hadn't done ever in a certain part of this house."

"What do you have in mind?" Russia asked, an almost white brow raised, his interest piqued. There were very few things left to do in England's house. Almost every corner had been, er, consecrated at least once. The three lovers' particular favorite was the wide, oak desk in the study. Perhaps they could lure Arthur out of the maze with that, Ivan thought, a naughty, almost undetectable quirk twitching the corners of his lips.

Alfred blushed, recognizing the very slight change in his lover's expression. "Nothing like that, you pervert!" He flailed his arms as if trying to erase the thoughts in the Russian's head. "I'm not talking about that!"

A little deflated but still curious, Russia sighed, "what then?"

Alfred grinned mischievously. "You know, Iggy does this every year and he won't come out in a while, I'm telling you," he said confidently. "What's the one place in this house that we aren't allowed to go into for whatever reason?"

The Russian paused to think, chin cupped in his hand. Finished, he shook his head at Alfred and shrugged, "I don't recall any place like that. I'm allowed to go anywhere."

"You sure?" Alfred asked. "I mean, he had a talk with me about it and everything!"

Ivan shook his head. "_Nyet_. Nothing. Are you talking about the basement?"

The grin on Alfred's face fell completely and his jaw dropped. "That is so unfair!" he yelled incredulously. "Are you saying you can go into Arthur's basement? And he let's you?"

Ivan smiled sweetly at him, innocent like an angel. Alfred was not buying it. "_Da_. I always get summoned in there anyway so Arthur and I didn't see any point in me not being allowed." His smile widened. "Maybe he's afraid you'd break something. You are pretty clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy!" Alfred denied vehemently. Ivan noted with amusement that Alfred's hair curl, Nantucket, was expressing its own outrage. The curl was currently standing straight up. "I'm probably the most careful nation out there!"

"_Nyet_, just the most paranoid," Ivan chirped. He raised his hands in surrender as Alfred caught him by the lapels of his heavy coat, chuckling at the pout on the American's lips which, he knew, Alfred would later deny. "I apologize, _Darogoi_," he said, pressing a light kiss on Alfred's forehead. "I was just teasing you."

"I know," Alfred said, still sulking but he let go of Ivan's coat. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned away. "I don't know why I put up with you, you commie bastard."

Ivan chuckled. "That is because you love me." He circled an arm around the other nation's waist and pulled him close with no resistance. "Arthur and I put up with you and your obnoxious, cocky self because we love you, too, just so you know. That and my goverment's a democracy now."

"Commie bastard", Alfred repeated insistently before bursting with laughter and hitting the Russian on the side with his elbow. Ivan joined him in his mirth then there was silence for a moment, Alfred glancing at Ivan from the corner of his eye then fidgeting. "Since you're allowed anyway," he began thoughtfully, slightly putting Ivan on edge. "You can, like, I dunnow, take me there and watch over me or something."

"Like a nanny?" Russia suggested, brows raised in slight surprise and incredulity. "And when you break something, _I'd_ get in trouble? Thank you but I'd rather not."

Arthur's fiery temper was not renowned and feared for nothing. Small as he may be, when enraged, he was terrifying. He had once punished them with no sex for a week and lovemaking was never the same intense affair without the Englishman. It hadn't even been Ivan's fault.

"But I'm _not_ going to break anything!" Alfred insisted.

"_Nyet_. I am not doing it."

"But we might see some cool, freaky things in there!"

"_Nyet_."

"But aren't you curious at all?"

"I've already been there. My curiosity's been spent."

Alfred puffed his cheeks cutely, going through his "persuasion techniques". There was that gleam in his eyes that told Ivan he should be careful, having seen it more during times of war. His blue-eyed, blonde lover was stubborn and had a one-track mind; he could be devious if he wanted to. He kept his face away from the Russian's view, obviously scheming.

When he turned his face back to the Russian, his blue eyes were incredibly big and wide behind Texas and his lower lip was jutting out. He looked absolutely pitiful. A lesser man or nation would have fallen for the feared "Puppy Eye Stare" but Russia was neither a lesser man nor nation. Though it warmed his cold heart to look at that heartbreakingly adorable face, he only raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"The Look", as Arthur fondly called it, vanished in a blink and replaced with a blank face, Alfred's lips pressed firmly in a line. "I hate you. You just don't have any imagination."

Ivan answered with a wide smile. "I love you, too, and I have enough. Still a no, though."

Alfred became quiet again and the Russian could almost see the cogs winding inside his head. Ivan felt uncomfortable again when the American slid him a sly glance and a mischievous smirk.

"I bet he has a lot of neat stuff like spells and potions in there. Maybe there's a potion that increases a guy's libido or something. Arthur definitely needs a stamina boost. Poor, old man. It'd be more fun if he can last more than seven rounds, don't you think?"

Ivan was silent but he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about it. He secretly agreed with increasing Arthur's stamina. Seven rounds was not enough.

"Or maybe there's a repelling potion to keep certain obsessive sisters away. You know, like bug spray or something."

Alfred knew he just said the magic words. It was unfair to use it to his advantage, but he had no other choice. There was a twitch in Ivan's eye that told him he was on the verge of giving in. Their gazes met and the American raised his brows in question.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

The basement looked ancient and was cool and drafty, resembling an old castle's dungeon, much like in the Harry Potter movies (coincidence?). It smelled musty with faint medicine and different herbs lingering in the air and candles were lit all over the room. Bookcases lined one wall, filled with ominous looking books, and a small table had several daggers, an incense burner, a shiny bronze cup, and Arthur's funny star-tipped wand cushioned in silk. Cabinets were filled with rows upon rows of full jars and bottles, labeled in Arthur's graceful script. An empty, three-legged cauldron stood in the center of the room above an ash-filled kiln and around it was a drawn circle with different, possibly ancient, symbols.

Alfred was beyond excited when he took everything in and committed it to memory, the Russian holding onto him firmly before he could run off and inevitably make a mess of things. The American shook him off gently and approached the bookcase nearest him and scanned the titles.

"Ooh, what is this?" Alfred said wonderingly, taking a book from its place. He opened the pages and began to read, a beaming smile taking form. "Ivan, look at this! This is perfect! We just hit the jackpot!"

Ivan sighed and shook his head but he complied, approaching the American and looking over his shoulder, his eyes widening.

"Is that even possible?" Ivan whispered in disbelief.

"Should be, I guess. I mean, Iggy believes this stuff, right? So it should be effective on him. And if not, then no harm done, right?" Alfred announced confidently. "Wanna try it?"

"Supposing that I do this with you, how do you think we can do it if we know nothing about potion making?"

At his question, a bottle fell with a slight clink from the other side of the room. The two looked at each other and approached the fallen vial carefully.

Alfred picked it up and read it. "Satyricon root?" He looked at the book and smiled again. "This is the first ingredient to the potion. Problem solved! I think we have the help we need!"

Ivan could only sigh but he could not hide the fact that he was excited. If they were successful, then it'd be most pleasurable. If they failed, maybe the potion would not work at all and that was alright, he decided. Seven rounds was better than nothing at all. He noted, almost absently, that the Fae were either very helpful or simply perverted. Maybe it'd be best to try the potion in his or America's house.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

It was an unspoken rule that in order for a potion to work as it should, one should follow its instructions to the letter. So in order for the potion to work, Alfred and Ivan had to wait for the Moon to be in Scorpio to attempt it. They did not know what that meant but the Fae had marked the calender for it so they didn't have any trouble.

It had already been four days since they had made the potion. They were currently in Russia's house since it was decided that he'd be hosting the next world meeting in St. Petersburg. It was already evening and they were anxiously waiting for Arthur to arrive and were sitting in the lounge, each with a drink of their preference. Alfred was drinking a steaming mug of coffee and Ivan was unusually drinking a mug of hot chocolate. On the low table was a steaming pot of Earl Grey tea already infused with the potion.

Alfred could hardly contain his excitement. He had nearly jumped when he heard the front door creak open and Arthur's call.

"I'm home!" he shouted from the hall. "Ivan? Alfred? Where are you?"

"We're over here, Iggy!" Alfred replied and he shared a grin with Ivan.

"Stop calling me that, you dolt!" snapped the Englishman as he entered the lounge, a single traveling bag in hand. He wore a thick coat and a hat Ivan gave him for Christmas. The Russian got up and helped him with his coat, hanging it alongside his and Alfred's before sitting back down on the couch. The Englishman placed the bag carefully on the floor and immediately locked his gaze to the steaming pot in the middle of the table. "Is that for me? Mind if I have some?"

"Course not, Iggy. Ivan made that just for you," said America, already pouring the hot liquid in the teacup. "But I helped and totally made it more awesome."

Arthur ignored the hated- but secretly adored- nickname and Alfred's stupidity and just rolled his eyes in favor of something hot. Settling between Alfred and Ivan on the couch, he gracefully took the offered teacup from Alfred and took a grateful sip, feeling the hot liquid sluice down his throat. Russia's snowy weather had chilled him to the bone and sadly, he had never gotten used to it. Winters in his house were not as badly cold as it was here in the north.

"This tea is quite unusual," the Englishman remarked after taking another sip. "Did you put something in this?"

Alfred jolted and his and Ivan's eyes met. The Russian hastily said, "_da_. I thought you liked cream so I added it in in advance." He schooled his expression into one of adorable disappointment. The American nearly gagged. "Do you not like it?"

As usual, Arthur was quick to pacify his lover with a smile. "No, I love it. Really, it's perfectly made." He looked at the tea curiously. "Are you sure you added just the cream though? There seems to be something else but I don't recognize it."

"_Da_, just the cream, _Zain'ka_," said Ivan with a nod.

Arthur grimaced. "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

Alfred shrugged. "You can't have everything you wish for, I guess," he helpfully supplied, earning a sagely nod from Ivan and a glare from Arthur.

"Well, then, _honey bunny_," Arthur started, pointedly staring at Alfred who winced at the word, "shouldn't we get dinner started? I haven't eaten anything during the flight besides peanuts." It was not a well-known fact that Arthur hated eating in a plane. Besides the bout of motion sickness, airplane food was simply not acceptable.

At the mention of dinner, the two larger nations jumped to their feet, almost tripping over themselves. Arthur didn't mind much that they didn't like his cooking (though it tasted perfectly for him) and often used it as a threat or punishment. Although, it was simply wonderful whenever they _did _try to eat whatever he made. It was proof that they loved him.

"_Nyet_, Arthur. You have just arrived and you're probably tired. _Darogoi _and I will make dinner," said Ivan hurriedly.

"Yeah, just sit tight, Iggy, and make yourself comfortable. We'll have dinner in a minute!" the American assured.

"Are you sure you don't need any assistance?" Arthur asked teasingly. He nearly chuckled as the pair took him seriously, furiously shaking their heads.

"Nah, we got it. Seriously," America blurted before taking Ivan's hand and promptly ran out of the room. A second later, his head poked back in. "By the way, 'honey bunny' is way too cruel."

Once they left, Arthur allowed himself to laugh openly.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Dinner was a rather pleasant affair, Arthur decided as he dipped a spoonful of soup and took a sip. As usual, Ivan's cooking never ceased to amaze him and there were no hamburgers on the table, much to Alfred's dismay. Conversations drifted mostly around gossip and fellow nations' shenanigans, stories that didn't include any politics. They knew that they should not bring it anywhere near their personal relationships- plus, it was a rest from all the work.

Arthur drank more of the tea Ivan had prepared, watching his lovers argue with amusement. The current topic of discussion was the health benefits of McDonald's hamburgers. Of course, he knew that those things were more harmful than beneficial to the body if one ate as much of it as Alfred, but he knew better than to join the argument. Alfred wouldn't listen anyway and sadly, Ivan had yet to learn even though his arguments were sound.

"I'm telling you, hamburgers are the best!" Alfred said, his tone final.

"I agree that the taste is acceptable, _Darogoi_, but they are not healthy if eaten constantly," Ivan reasoned patiently as if speaking to a child. Then again, Alfred was more like a child when it came to his burgers. "If you like those so much, we can make them fresh here at home."

Alfred stubbornly shook his head. "It wouldn't be the same! Hamburgers have to have that McDonald's taste!"

Ivan raised his eyes to the heavens as if in prayer, releasing a loud sigh. The American grinned in triumph.

"It's impossible, love. You'll never win against him when it comes to burgers," said the Englishman. "Might as well give up now while you still have your dignity intact." He wiped his face with the soft, linen napkin. "By the way, I apologize for being an utter bore these last few days. My siblings and I were celebrating the Autumn Equinox and I needed to get some fresh ingredients while they were at their most powerful."

"It's okay."

"_Da_. We know how important it is you."

"That and I'm sure the sex would be totally awesome tonight."

Before he could make a proper response, _it_ happened. Arthur gasped as he felt a strange warmth began to uncoil within his belly, the warmth spreading at an alarming pace and turning significantly hotter with every second that passed. He shakily placed his cup on the table, droplets staining the elegant, white tablecloth, breaths coming in pants. Sweat dotted his forehead and he noticed, with great mortification, that he was getting extremely hard, the front of his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" Alfred asked, half out of his chair and his clear, blue eyes reflecting great concern.

Ivan was already standing, large hands gently closing over his small shoulders, making Arthur stifle his moan as the cool touch made him even harder. He didn't notice the shared look between his two lovers as he willed himself to stand, albeit shakily, on his feet.

"E-excuse m-me, loves," he whispered brokenly, breaking away from Ivan's hold. "I t-think I-I s-should re-re-retire t-to bed. I-I'm a-afraid- _good heavens_- t-t-that I-I am n-not," he swallowed audibly, "f-feeling v-very well."

Without waiting for a reply, England nearly stumbled out of the room in his haste, leaving his lovers behind.

"Shit, the potion's working!" Alfred muttered under his breath at the slightly larger nation, blue eyes sharing his worry with deep violet orbs.

"I would think that was obvious," was Ivan's uncharacteristic deadpan reply. The Russian turned and strode out of the dining room, intent to follow their _zain'ka_, Alfred right beside him.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Arthur steadied himself with deep, calming breaths though it didn't help his situation. He closed his eyes and groaned as thoughts of lovemaking assaulted his mind and made him impossibly harder than before. The thought of being in total control of them made him shudder in anticipation and they'd be begging for the pleasure he'd give them, begging for him. He shook his head, wiping the thin line of sweat on his brow with a trembling hand. He had so much experience, so much knowledge of giving pleasure that it just seemed so inappropriate and had to be hidden away. He tried to stop himself from reverting back to his wilder days as his mind ran through the most pleasurable moments he'd had in his youth, most of it his infamous conquests. Moments that he would just love to relive and share.

After an eternity of trying valiantly to get himself under control, a naughty smirk slowly lifted the corners of his lips, reminiscent of his pirate days as the gentleman in him decided to disappear for a while. His lovers would be pleasantly surprised, he knew, and that's just what he wanted.

Green eyes half lidded with mischief and lust, he loosened his tie and slipped the first few buttons of his dress shirt out of their respective holes slowly and carefully, baring tantalizing pinkish pale skin. The door opened slowly, the creaking sound it made almost unbearable on his thin patience. He smirked as two pairs of eyes peeked in, simultaneously widening at the sight before them.

Deciding to give his naughty lovers a little show, he tilted his head to one side, baring a pale, swanlike neck begging to be marked, tongue slipping out to lick pink, kissable lips before taking the bottom lip between his teeth. In the silence, he heard an audible swallow and the cracking of wood clasped in two pairs of extremely powerful hands that could bring the world to its knees if they so chose. Ah, this was exhilarating.

It was going to be a wonderful night.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Ivan and Alfred lay on the bed side by side, breathing heavily and completely spent after seemingly innumerable rounds of lovemaking. They were exhausted and already satiated, eyes already half shut as sleep started to claim them.

"Tired already, lads?" purred Arthur as he moved atop them, braced on his hands and knees like a cat. "We've only had eight rounds for each of you." He moved sinuously on them, thighs spread over one of each larger nations' thighs and his elbows atop their chests. He lowered his head until it was propped on his laced fingers.

A predatory smirk lifted the corners of his kiss-swollen lips, a sight that sent chills down the larger nations' spines. Both Ivan and Alfred stared mutely, mouths nearly watering at the sultry sight of their normally conservative lover. Despite their supposed exhaustion, their cocks were already responding to the older nation's closeness and warmth.

"Ah, getting hard already. That's good. I am nowhere near being satisfied. I have to admit, you did rather well brewing the potion even if you did have help," he whispered huskily, his smirk widening as soon as he saw the stricken looks of alarm on their faces. "Don't be surprised. I know when someone's been using my things. Such naughty, little boys you are, " he said, pausing to nip lightly on each nation's chin. "I've always been curious about this potion's legend. Let's see if we can finish all seventy rounds in two days before the meeting."

He chuckled seductively at the wide eyed gaze he received from his lovers, one deep violet, the other a blazing blue, both showing a mix of lust and fear that made him even more thrilled.

"Now then, why don't I show you the first fifty-four positions of the Kama Sutra?" he suggested, before swooping down to capture Alfred's lips in a kiss with his hand already fisted around Ivan's thick hardness.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

"_Angleterre_," called Francis as he stared in both fascination and concern at the pair of superpowers sitting on the conference table with their heads pillowed on their folded arms.

The pair had been strangely out of it since they arrived for the meeting and the other nations present couldn't make any sense of it. Most didn't know if they should be relieved at what could be their most peaceful meeting or worried for any possible explosions from either nation. England, who had arrived with them, had been the only one unaffected by the strange mood. In fact, he even seemed happy and relaxed which was unusual in itself, making the other nations wonder if they should be more worried. He sat between the two, drinking tea while he read through the latest financial reports from each country.

"_Angleterre_-"

"Just spit it out, Francis," the island nation commanded without any real force, eyes never straying once from the documents.

"Well, everyone is a little worried about America and Russia. Are they alright?" Francis asked, brows furrowed as he stole another glance at the two superpowers.

"They're perfectly fine. I just taught them a lesson. And no, I am not going to tell you anything," the island nation replied without even pausing, writing down notes on a spare sheet of paper. Francis' eyes widened as soon as Arthur turned to look at him. "You know I don't kiss and tell."

He turned to Francis with a smirk that reminded the Frenchman of a cat who just caught the mouse, or, more precisely, a crafty pirate who had stolen great treasure, and he already knew what it meant. Though, it wouldn't hurt to pry all the details from the tightlipped, smug Englishman.

**meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Um, as for the endearments, Zain'ka I believe means bunny and Darogoi is sort of equivalent to sweetheart. I'm not sure if this is right though because I was researching some informal and intimate endearments and I found them and thought they fit well.

**Author's note:**This fic was originally written back in November and I just thought to post it at least before the New Year comes. This is no way related to Scarves and Roses but I was toying with a threesome plot bunny with Alfred, Ivan and Arthur. This was my first attempt at it though. It wasn't explicit because I have no confidence yet with writing explicit scenes. *blush* When I do get better, I'd probably repost this story.

For Scarves and Roses, I'm still working on the fifth chapter so please bear with me. I have a lot of work so I get really tired. Anyway, I hope you like this one and please review. I may write like a prequel of sorts on this- like how they got together and such but I'm still working on the details.

Feedback is very much appreciated! Happy New Year, guys!


End file.
